


Code Pink

by InfernoMan



Series: Payday vs. Steven Universe [2]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Assault In Progress, Heist, Hospitals, It's Payday fellas!, Robbery, Steven Universe Future, White Diamond is mad, poor connie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMan/pseuds/InfernoMan
Summary: The Payday Gang are ready for their biggest heist yet. They are going to steal Steven Universe's gem. Taking his gem can't be the end of the world, right?
Series: Payday vs. Steven Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Code Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the longest single story I have ever written, but I could be exaggerating. Took me about two days and some research. But it's worth it, cause I've been wanting to make 'Code Pink' for a while. Enjoy.

{ 9:24 PM, Beach City Hospital - Isolation Ward }

The moon shines bright over the Beach City hospital, almost as bright as the diamond that is about to be stolen tonight. The Payday Gang are currently in a elevator that is taking them to the lobby of the hospital. They have their masks and suppressed pistols in their coats, along with other kinds of equipment.

"You guys ready for the heist?" Bain says into the gang's earpieces.

"Yep, we're now in the elevator that's heading to the lobby." Dallas says.

"Alright. As you guys already know, you're here to take Steven's gem so he and the crystal gems won't interfere with our heists. I'm assuming Steven is in the ICU being treated for the Green Flu that we gave him earlier today. The lead doctor of this hospital is Dr. Maheswaran, she must be waiting for recruits to enter the ICU. When you guys dress up as doctors, she might give you all a guide of the isolation ward units, which will help you find Steven." Bain says.

"Hey Bain, when we take Steven's gem, what do we do with it?" Wolf asks.

"I don't know, keep it for yourselves or sell it. Maybe Vlad will buy it off your hands." Bain says.

"Bain, where's the fake sentry guns that we need for the crowd?" Chains asks.

"They're in a bag underneath the reception desk in the lobby." Bain says.

"What about our guns and vests? Our pistols won't be enough to hold off the cops." Hoxton says.

"My insider put them in bags in the janitor's closet somewhere in the ICU. Any more questions?" Bain says.

"Nope, we're set. We're ready to make history once again." Dallas says. The elevator doors finally open and the gang walk into the lobby. There are civilians and doctors all around the area. Dallas looks at the reception desk and sees a teenage indian-american girl talking with a nurse.

"Dr. Susan, please! I need to see Steven! I promised his dad I would check on him!" the girl says with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Connie, but your mother wants you to wait in the lobby." the nurse replies while holding a clipboard. Connie wipes her tears off and takes a seat next to the desk in defeat.

"Bain, we're in the lobby." Dallas says.

"Okay, we're ready to begin the heist. After you've drawn your guns, you gotta destroy the security cameras within seven seconds, or the alarm will go off. There should be at least 4 cameras." Bain says. The gang look around and they see 4 cameras. One on the left side, the middle, the right and in front of the doors of the ICU.

"We see them." Chains says.

"Good. I'll do the countdown when you're ready." Bain says. 

"Take your positions." Dallas whispers to the gang. Hoxton stands next to the camera on the left, Chains stands next to the camera in the middle, Wolf stands next to the camera on the right, and Dallas stands next to the camera in front of the ICU. Dallas looks at his fellow members and they nod towards him.

"Ready." Dallas says. All of a sudden everything goes so quickly for the gang while everyone else is in slow-motion. Dallas quickly puts on his mask and pulls out his pistol. He shoots the camera next to him.

"7...6"

Hoxton puts on his mask and quickly shoots his camera with his pistol. 

"5....4"

Chains puts on his mask and shoots the camera next to him with his pistol.

"3...2"

Wolf puts on his mask and shoots the camera next to him.

"Done. All cameras offline." Bain says. The civilians and doctors start panicking over the four men with masks and pistols. They raise their hands up in fear, and Connie does the same with a shocked expression on her face.

"Get the fuck down!" Chains yells with his pistol raised. People start lying on the ground.

"On the ground!" Wolf shouts with his pistol pointed at the people. More people start getting on the ground.

"Get your asses on the floor!" Hoxton shouts at the people. All the people are now lying on the floor, along with Connie.

"Everybody stay down! You could be brave or you could be alive!" Dallas shouts at the people as he stands in the middle of the lobby. The gang then start putting cable ties around the people's hands. After a minute of threatening and cable tying, the gang have everyone held hostage.

"Bain, we have the people in check." Dallas says.

"Great. Let's get on with the plan. Get me in with the patient database." Bain says. Dallas walks to the reception desk's computer and starts the override.

"Perfect, I'm in. Keep an eye on the hostages." Bain says. Dallas looks around and sees that Chains, Hoxton and Wolf are watching the people. All of a sudden the desktop's phone rings.

"Pick up the phone, I'll handle the talking." Bain says. Dallas presses the answer button on the desktop phone.

"Bain. Uh, I mean Beach City Hospital, nurse Bain." Bain says, a little worried.

"Did he really just say that?" Chains comments as he points his gun at the hostages.

"Yep, okay then. We'll be waiting.....guys, there's a guard coming into the lobby, get rid of him." Bain says. Dallas hides behind the desk while the others have their backs against the wall. The elevator opens and out comes a Indian man with dark brown hair and glasses who looks like a security guard.

"Dad! Help!" Connie shouts with her hands together by cable ties.

"Help us Doug!" Dr. Susan shouts.

"Connie? What's going on in here?!" Doug exclaims in worry as he observes the scene. Chains then smacks Doug on the back of his head with his pistol, knocking him out and making him fall onto the floor. Chains and the others come out of hiding and resume watching the hostages.

"Bain, we took him out." Dallas says as he gets out of cover.

"Good. I made another fake page for a doctor. I found a first-day-on-the-job type guy, just like before. But first you need to get Steven's patient file." Bain says. Dallas then starts shuffling through the papers on the desk.

"Look everywhere, doctors can be sloppy." Bain comments.

"Why are you doing this?!" Connie suddenly shouts.

"Shut up!" Wolf shouts at Connie with his gun pointed at her. Connie gets shivers down her spine and shuts her mouth.

"I got it." Dallas says as he holds Steven's patient file.

"Wow, that was fast." Bain says. Dallas then takes a picture of Steven's file with his phone and sends Bain the photo.

"Yep, this is Steven's file. Turns out he is in fact in the ICU. Let's play doctors and go in there. Go ahead and set up the fake sentry guns." Bain says. Dallas grabs the bag of fake sentry guns from under the desk and opens it up. He walks around with the bag and sets up the fake sentry guns in the corners of the lobby.

"We're set." Dallas says.

"Great job, now let's get you guys into scrubs." Bain says. The gang walk inside the dressing room while the fake sentry guns keep the hostages in check. The gang set aside their equipment and masks and start dressing up. One minute later, the gang are now dressed up as doctors.

"Bain, we're dressed up." Dallas says through his doctor mask as he hides his mask and equipment in his shirt, while the gang do the same.

"OK guys. Get to the ICU area. Remember, Steven has the Green Flu, which means he should be diagnosed with blood poisoning and a abnormal heart rate. Dr. Maheswaran should point that out when you come across him." Bain says.

"I hate these doctor suits, I don't understand how people are comfortable in them." Hoxton says as the gang walk out of the dressing room.

"Don't worry Jim, this will be over in no time." Dallas says as they approach the doors of the ICU. Dallas opens the doors and walks in along with the gang. When they walk in, they see guards and doctors walking in the hallways. When they get to the unit hallway, they find a Indian woman with dark-brown hair and a doctor coat on, looking at a clipboard. Her nametag reads 'Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran'.

"That's her." Dallas whispers to the crew. They then approach Dr. Maheswaran, and she notices them.

"It's about time you all arrived. I figured Dr. Stromberg would show up, but I guess you four will have to do. Let's look at isolation A first." Priyanka says before she walks to a isolation unit. The gang walk with her and they now stand in front of a isolation unit.

"This man is here because of a sunstroke. We found traces of psychoactive drugs in his body. His resting heart rate is 80 and he has a blood pressure of 90/61." Priyanka says. She then walks to isolation unit B and the gang follow her.

"This man went into a coma-like state, sleeping in his bed last night. His wife brought him in when he didn't wake up last night. We found traces of Tetrodotoxin in his blood. We've given him Fampridine and he's responding well to the treatment. His heart rate is stable." Priyanka says before she walks to isolation unit C. The gang follow her and when they see the unit, they're shocked by what they see. It's Steven. Steven is asleep and his arms have mutated a little because of the Green Flu. He also still has the huge rash on his neck.

"We...uhh.." Priyanka struggles to say as tears form in her eyes. She wipes them off and resumes.

"This teenager was sent here this morning, feeling extremely ill. We found traces of fugu neurotoxin in his blood. This....this is actually a medical condition this hospital has never seen before, but I have faith that he can cured. He has blood poisoning and his heart rate is 90/61." Priyanka says.

"If you need me, I'll be at the door." Priyanka says before she walks away. The gang continue to look at Steven.

"That's him guys." Dallas says.

"Look at his arms." Hoxton says.

"That is disgusting." Wolf says.

"You guys found Steven?" Bain asks.

"Yep, he's in isolation unit C." Dallas says.

"Okay. Dallas, get to the alarm box and cut the wire to Steven's unit shutter, I believe it should be the blue wire. The rest of you go get your gear, and don't forget to give Dallas his gear as well." Bain says.

"Let's do this." Dallas says. Dallas walks to the left side of the ICU while the others walk to the right side. Little do they know that there is a camera in Steven's unit, where the crystal gems, along with the diamonds, are watching Steven in their house.

"Stay strong dude, you can do this." Amethyst says with tears in her eyes.

"What kind of sick people could do such a thing to Steven? Could it have been Aquamarine and Eyeball?" Pearl asks with tears in her eyes as well.

"I don't know...I should've saw this." Garnet says, feeling guilty. Blue is trying her very best not to cry.

"Poor Steven, he might not make it." Blue says in a sad tone.

"Calm yourself Blue. Steven is half diamond, this condition will not kill him. Right White?" Yellow says before turning to White Diamond.

"I....I guess." White says with a worried expression on her face. Meanwhile with the Payday Gang, Dallas has walked into a unfinished room that has the alarm box. Dallas opens it and sees a red wire, a yellow wire and a blue wire.

"Bain, I'm at the alarm box." Dallas says as he brings out a knife and puts his mask on.

"Once you cut the wire, the alarm will go off and the police will be alerted, but Steven's unit will remain open. You gentlemen ready?" Bain says.

"Guys?" Dallas says into his earpiece.

"We got are gear on, ready when you are." Chains says into his earpiece, indicating that he and the others are in the janitor's closet with their weapons ready and masks on.

"Let's rock." Dallas says, before he cuts the blue wire with his knife. The alarm instantly goes off, red lights flash over the hallways. All the doctors, along with Priyanka, run out of the ICU while the guards pull out their pistols. Priyanka and the other doctors run into the lobby and find the people in there cable tied, along with her husband on the floor.

"Mom!!!" Connie shouts.

"Connie! What happened here?! Doug!" Priyanka yells, first helping her daughter up then turning to her husband. All the cable tied people start to stand up, realizing the sentry guns are fake. Doug all of a sudden wakes up.

"Oooww, what did I miss?" Doug asks, his head hurting.

"Mom! Dad! Four guys with masks and guns are in the building! It's a code silver!" Connie shouts in panic.

"Oh no. Alright everyone, down the stairs! The police will arrive shortly!" Doug announces before grabbing his daughter's arm. All the people in the lobby start walking down the stairs that lead to outside.

"I can't leave! I gotta help Steven!" Connie says.

"Connie, I promise you Steven will be fine, but we need to go!" Priyanka says as she walks down the stairs along with her family and the people. Dallas makes it back to the unit hallway and finds a bunch of guards with their pistols out. Before they could shoot Dallas, they get gunned down and they fall to the floor. Dallas looks forward and sees the gang with their masks on and weapons drawn, and they also have vests on. Chains is using a machine gun, Hoxton is using a sub-machine gun and Wolf is using a pump shotgun. Wolf is also holding a assault rifle, which belongs to Dallas. Dallas then reunites with the gang in front of Steven's unit.

"This brings back memories right?" Wolf says as he hands Dallas his rifle.

"Yeah. Bain, we're ready to take Steven's gem!" Dallas says as he grabs his rifle.

"Alright, operation 'Code Pink' is a go!" Bain announces. Dallas opens up Steven's unit door and the gang step in. Dallas sets his rifle aside and takes out his knife. He cuts open Steven's hospital gown to where his gemstone can be seen. 

"Defend me while I pry the gemstone out!" Dallas tells his crew. Wolf stays in the unit while Chains and Hoxton guard the outside. The Crystal Gems and the Diamonds watch as Dallas attempts to take Steven's gem.

"What in the stars?!" Pearl exclaims in shock.

"What is this?! Who are those humans?!" Yellow shouts in confusion.

"I don't know, but it looks like they're trying to take Steven's gem!" Amethyst says as she points to the T.V. screen.

"How do they even know Steven has a gem?" Blue asks. Yellow then looks at Blue with a shocked expression.

"They're the ones who poisoned Steven! That could be why! They must want Pink's gem for their own personal gain!" Yellow exclaims. 

"Those insignificant humans! Come on, we have to save Steven!" White says as she exits the house. Everyone else follows her and they start running down the street towards the hospital. White pulls out a communicator from her gemstone and contacts the gem soldiers who used to serve the diamonds.

"Attention Gem Units! Steven is in trouble! Head over to the Beach City Hospital! Your targets are four male humans with masks!" White says into the communicator as she runs.

"Follow us! Let's go!" Garnet shouts to the gems in the streets as she runs with the group. Many gems start running with them. The Crystal Gems and the Diamonds continue running to the hospital, for they will do whatever it takes to stop the Payday Gang. Back with the gang, Dallas struggles to pry the gemstone out while the others wait for the police to arrive.

"The police are here! They're sending a hostage rescue team to get the civilians!" Bain says.

"Dallas, the fuck is taking you so long?!" Chains shouts.

"I can't get this damn gem out of his bellybutton!" Dallas shouts.

"What the hell? The police are rescuing hostages but they're not coming into the building...something weird is going on." Bain says.

"Dallas, rip that damn thing out of his belly!" Hoxton shouts.

"I'm fucking trying!" Dallas shouts back in anger.

"Uh....guys! I've got some good and bad news! The police are leaving, but there are gem units approaching the hospital!" Bain says. This catches everyone's attention.

"What?" Dallas says in shock.

"I'm serious! There are gem ships flying towards the hospital! There's also gem soldiers running to where you guys are at! Amethysts, jaspers, peridots, nephrites, all of the above! The crystal gems must've somehow figure out what we're doing!" Bain says.

"Shit! Oh shit!" Chains says in fear.

"It's about to be a bloodbath!" Wolf shouts.

"Keep it together guys, you can take them down! Remember to shoot their gemstones, that's how they'll die!" Bain says. The gang hear a bunch of gem ships fly over the hospital. They then hear a bunch of shouting on the roof and footsteps.

"Dallas! Hurry the fuck up!" Chains shouts in fear of gems breaking in.

"You wanna try this?!" Dallas shouts back. All of a sudden the gang hear a bunch of banging noises. Chains and Hoxton look to the left and see a bunch of cracks forming on the walls.

"Brace yourselves!" Bain says. The cracks on the walls then explode and a bunch of amethysts jump into the hallway with their weapons out.

/// GEM ASSAULT IN PROGRESS ///

"There they are!" a amethyst with a helmet shouts.

"Motherfuckaaasss!!!" Chains yells as he blasts his machine-gun. He manages to shatter a couple of gems but the rest take cover behind hospital beds. Hoxton looks to the right and sees a bunch of peridots and nephrites break into the right hallway.

"Bring it on you gem wankers!!" Hoxton yells before he blasts his gun. He manages to shatter a couple of peridots before the gems take cover behind beds.

"Wolf, get out there and help Chains and Hoxton!" Dallas shouts. Wolf exits the unit and sees Chains and Hoxton shooting at gem soldiers.

"How are ya'll holding up?" Wolf asks.

"The gems have us surrounded!!" Hoxton shouts as he shoots. A couple of peridots try to shoot him but he dodges just in time. All of a sudden a jasper bursts through the roof and lands in front of Wolf.

"Oh shit!" Wolf shouts in panic. The jasper tries to punch him but he dodges just in time. He sees the jasper's gemstone on her back and he shoots it with his shotgun, shattering the gem.

"Yeah! I shattered a gem!" Wolf shouts in victory.

"Good, now fucking help us!" Hoxton shouts as he shoots at nephrites. Wolf joins the battle while Dallas continues to struggle with Steven's gem.

"Dallas, did you get Steven's gem yet?" Bain asks.

"No! This thing is literally stuck in his belly! I'm gonna have to get it out a different way." Dallas says as he brings out his knife.

"Are you gonna cut it out?" Bain asks.

"Don't worry, I'm a medic. I can patch him back up." Dallas says before looking at Steven. He kinda feels bad for Steven, but he has to do what he has to do.

"Nothing personal kid." Dallas says. He then sinks his knife near Steven's gem and starts cutting it out.

"Someone tell the diamonds we're getting shattered here!" a amethyst shouts before she gets shattered by Chains.

"Dallas! We're in some deep fucking shit here! Get that gem already!" Chains shouts as he shoots.

"I think I know how to slow them down!" Wolf shouts.

"How?" Hoxton asks before he resumes shooting. All of a sudden a pearl with a sword bursts through the roof and lands in front of Wolf.

"Hands up gem!!" Wolf shouts as he points his shotgun at the pearl. The pearl gets frightened and drops her sword as she raises her hands.

"Please, don't shoot!" the pearl says in fear.

"Get on your knees!" Wolf shouts with his gun pointed at the pearl. The pearl does what he says.

"Uh...shape-shift your hands together!" Wolf shouts. The pearl does so with a defeated expression on her face.

"Good thinking Wolf! That should slow them down!" Bain says.

"Stay back you gems! We have a hostage!" Wolf shouts at the gems in the hallways, which makes some gems fall back. Dallas then comes out of the unit with Steven's gem in his hand and his rifle in the other.

"I have Steven's gem! Let's get outta here!" Dallas says while he raises Steven's gem in the air.

"That human has Steven's gem!" a nephrite shouts while she points. Dallas then puts Steven's gem in his pocket and begins showing off his marksman skills. He grabs his rifle and starts shattering gems one by one. Many gems fall to the mastermind. The gems are losing to the Payday Gang.

"Fall back! Fall back!" a jasper shouts to the gems. The gems then jump out of the hospital through the holes in the walls, which makes the gang come out of cover.

"Wow, you made the gems retreat! That should show them who's boss!" Bain exclaims, obviously proud of his gang.

"Bain. Steven's gem is in our possession, and he's on the life support machine. We're ready to leave!" Dallas says before he shatters the pearl hostage with his rifle.

"Good. Call for the elevator, I have a escape van in the morgue waiting for you." Bain says. The gang then exit the ICU and enter the lobby. They see that the hostages are gone. They also see the elevator and start running towards it. They get to it and before Dallas could press the button, a huge yellow-gloved hand punches through the left wall with a electric aura around it.

"Humans!! We are the diamonds! You will never get away with Pink's gem! We will chase you to the ends of the Earth!!" the gang hear from outside. A huge blue hand then punches through the roof. The two giant hands then leave and a bunch of armored gems enter in with blades and shields.

/// GEM ASSAULT IN PROGRESS ///

"Shit! The Diamonds are here! They're tearing the place apart! They've also brought extra muscle!" Bain exclaims. The gang quickly throw chairs in front of them for cover. They shoot at the gems with everything they got. The gems try to charge at the gang but they end up backing away. Dallas takes this time to call for the elevator. He pulls out a grenade from his shirt and pulls the pin.

"Eat this ass-hats!" Dallas shouts before throwing the grenade at the gems. A amethyst picks up the grenade and looks at it with a confused expression on her face. Right as some gems come to look at the grenade, it explodes, shattering the gems around it. The gang continue to shoot at the gems who keep coming in.

"Guys, there's a problem with the elevator. It stops automatically on every floor and I gotta keep activating the system override. It's gonna take a while for the elevator to reach your floor." Bain says.

"How long do you think? The whole hospital is being overrun by gems!" Wolf shouts as he shoots at ruby soldiers.

"I'd say about...two minutes, if the override cycle can continue uninterrupted." Bain says.

"Okay. Let's hold off the gems for as long as we can!" Dallas shouts at the crew. The gang continue shattering gems one by one. Some lapises try to fly at them but chains lays them down with his machine-gun. All of a sudden a bunch of topaz soldiers enter the lobby through the ICU.

"Oh shit! Those are big gems!" Dallas exclaims. Chains focuses on the topazes while the others continue shooting at the gems who come through the holes.

"They're sending fusions inside! This is nuts!" Bain says.

"Fusions? The fuck is that?" Hoxton asks. All of a sudden a bunch of gem fusions jump inside the lobby through the holes.

"Oh shit! That's what they are!" Wolf exclaims. He and Hoxton shoot at the fusions while Dallas and Chains focus on the other gems. It's a huge gem massacre in the lobby, gem shards can be seen everywhere.

"Show those gems how strong humans are." Bain says to the crew. That right there makes the gang more confident. Chains starts shooting his machine-gun like if it was a mini-gun, gem shards fling around the place. Hoxton throws away his empty sub-machine gun and brings out two pistols from his shirt. He shatters gems one by one and feels invincible. Wolf shatters gems with every pump of his shotgun, he looks crazy while doing it. Dallas continues to show off his marksman skills, not letting the gems have a chance.

"There are destiny destroyers and ruby ships flying around the hospital! The diamonds are punching holes into the walls, looking for you guys. We sure hit the beehive." Bain says. After another half a minute, the elevator doors open.

"Let's go!" Dallas shouts at the gang as he gets out of cover while shooting at gems. The gang follow him into the elevator while they shoot. Dallas presses the button and the doors close.

"Bloody hell, we just took on a alien army!" Hoxton says.

"I'm out of ammo." Wolf says as he looks at his shotgun.

"Bain might have some in the van." Chains says, checking the ammo in his gun.

"Bain, we're in the elevator. The gem is still with us and there's not a single scratch on us." Dallas says as he pulls out Steven's gem and looks at it.

"Awesome. I'm really proud of you guys." Bain says. Dallas puts the gem back in his pocket and the gang wait for the elevator to get to the morgue. All of a sudden the whole building shakes. Explosions can be heard and the lights for the elevator starts flickering.

"The hell's going on?" Hoxton asks. The gang then slam into the side of the elevator as the building shakes harder than before. More explosions can be heard. The gang groan in pain as they get up. The lights shut off and the gang can barely see. 

"Bain?" Dallas says as he and the gang connect flashlights on their guns.

"Those gems are insane! They're hitting the hospital with missiles! Did they forget that Steven is inside as well?!" Bain exclaims.

"Everybody stay calm." Dallas says to the gang. All of a sudden the wires for the elevator can be heard disconnecting.

"Oh shit." Chains says. The elevator then starts falling very fast and the gang scream as they drop floor to floor. The elevator crashes in the morgue and the gang slam into the side of the elevator harder than before.

"Dallas?! Wolf?! Anyone?! Guys?!" Bain exclaims in worry. The gang groan in pain as they get up.

"Oooowww, bloody hell!" Hoxton groans as he gets up.

"Bain, we're still alive, but that drop really kicked our asses. I think we're in the morgue." Dallas says as he grabs his rifle.

"That's good, but the gems keep bombing the building! Get out of there!" Bain says. Chains then pries open the doors of the elevator and the gang step out. They see the escape van at the end of the morgue.

"Straight ahead, hurry!" Dallas says as he starts running. The gang follows him as they pass by beds of dead bodies. Dallas opens up the backdoors of the van and the gang hop in. Dallas hops in as well and sees that there is a new driver.

"Sorry guys, Twitch is busy with something else." the driver says.

"Get us the fuck outta here!" Chains shouts as Dallas closes the back doors of the van. The driver puts the petal to the metal and the van drives out of the morgue.

"You didn't need to shoot missiles and have your units brake inside! We could've handle it!" Garnet shouts at the diamonds.

"Steven is our family, not yours! We won't allow those filthy organics to get away with this!" White says to the fusion. The crystal gems and the Diamonds are outside in front of the hospital. Destiny destroyers continue to shoot missiles at the building. Ruby ships fly around and gems continue to go inside. The police are in front of the hospital, waiting for someone to confirm that the gang have been captured. All of the sudden the sound of a van driving can be heard. The crystal gems and the Diamonds look behind them and see a van coming from the side of the hospital. The van stops on the road and the backdoors open, revealing the Payday Gang. Dallas shows off Steven's gem to the Crystal Gems and the Diamonds in a teasing way and shoots White Diamond in the face with his rifle, making her cover her face.

"Yeah baby! There's no stopping the Payday Gang!" Dallas shouts with pride before the van drives off down the highway. White Diamond looks at the van with the most angriest expression she could ever make. She looks down and sees that the Crystal Gems are just as shocked as her.

"We'll take care of Steven! Go after them!" Garnet shouts at the Diamonds before she and the other crystal gems run to the hospital. The Diamonds look at each other and then start running down the highway, hoping to catch up with the Payday Gang. After riding in the van for a while, the gang dress out of the doctor suits and put on their regular suits with ties. They set their guns to the side and begin to relax. 

"Holy shit guys, I can't believe you all took on those aliens and lived!" the driver says.

"Yeah it was risky, but we got what we came for." Dallas says as he brings out Steven's gem from his pocket. The diamond shines and Dallas can see his mask reflecting off it.

"That's one beautiful gem, I bet it would be worth billions." Wolf says.

"Yeah I guess so." Dallas says as he puts the gem back in his pocket. The driver then looks at the side mirror and sees the Diamonds chasing them.

"Guys! Behind us!" the driver shouts in panic. The gang then look through the windows of the back doors and they see the Diamonds.

"Oh fuck! Bain! The Diamonds are chasing us down the highway!" Dallas exclaims as he grabs his rifle.

"Shit! I figured this would happen. The driver should have a grenade launcher in the front seat of the van." Bain says. Dallas looks at the driver and sees the driver handing him a real grenade launcher. Chains take it out of the driver's hand.

"Open up the doors!" Chains says. Dallas opens up the back doors and Chains walks to the back of the van. He sees the Diamonds chasing them with angry faces.

"Fuck you!" Chains shouts as he shoots grenades at the Diamonds. The Diamonds try to block but sometimes they get hit. Chains hits Blue in the face with a grenade and she stumbles and falls onto the road.

"Blue!" Yellow yells as she looks behind. She then looks at Chains with anger and charges her powers.

"Drive to the right!" Chains shouts. The driver then drives to the right and Yellow misses when she shoots her electricity. Chains then hits Yellow in the face with a grenade and she falls to the road.

"Nooo!! You insolent organics!!!" White yells as her eyes glow a bright white.

"Left!" Chains yells at the driver. White shoots her lasers out of her eyes but misses. She continues to shoot lasers but she misses due to Chains giving the driver commands. Chains then aims the grenade launcher at White and hits her face multiple times. White coughs and wipes her face. She then runs into a highway sign and slips onto the road with a loud thud.

"Good fucking job Chains!" Dallas shouts. Chains then closes the back doors and sets the grenade launcher to the side.

"Alright guys, I think you're safe. There's no ships flying towards you." Bain says.

"Shit! Roadblock!" the driver yells. The gang look through the front window and see a bunch of ships and police cruisers blocking the road to Empire City, along with a couple of jasper fusions standing in front. There's nowhere to turn, nowhere to drive. The gang don't appear to be getting through this, but this wouldn't be the first time that they had to ESCAPE!

/// TO BE CONTINUED ///

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! If you're a fan of Payday, you would know that there are some missions that require you to escape after crashing. That's exactly what's gonna happen in the next chapter of Payday vs. Steven Universe. See ya'll soon.


End file.
